


Just tired - Pack mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, pack meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Liam has had an exhausting few days and all he wants to do is sleep.





	Just tired - Pack mom

Another day. 

Another pack meeting.

It was only Wednesday and this was the second pack meeting of the week. Granted things had been quite chaotic in the town of Beacon Hills but Liam was already exhausted. There was pressure on at school in his classes. Liam was already failing physics and to make it worse Coach was pushing him extra hard to do well not only in that class but also during lacrosse practice. The season final was coming up and he had been pushing everyone on the team, Liam especially being one of the best players on the team. The pack meeting had been dragging on for the last 2 hours and everything he had heard was a blur.   
"Do we have to be here again?" Liam whined tiredly.   
"Yes this is important." Stiles snapped at him. That had been his answer for the last two pack meetings when he'd asked before and Liam sighed frustrated. 

He had arrived at the MCcall house early with just Y/N and Derek present. The couple mostly busied themselves in the kitchen as Liam sat on the couch resting his head on the arm that cushioned his head.   
"Liam, sweetheart. Is everything ok?" Y/N asked him approaching him in the living room. She had been watching over him for the last 30 minutes and couldn't help but pick up on his odd behaviour. He was unusually quiet. Liam shot up in his seat hearing her call his name and whined at his sleep being interrupted.   
"Hey, sssh sssh sssh it's ok. I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to scare you." Y/N replied running her fingers through his hair.   
"....'m ok" he replied sleepily.   
"Are you sure sweetheart? I can't help but worry about you." she asked him.   
"Jus' ti'ed." Liam mumbled sleepily nodding at her. 

"Y/N could you come in here?" Scott called from the kitchen.   
"Just a minute!" she called back.   
"Ok honey, call me if you need anything ok?" she told him pressing a kiss to his forehead. Liam slowly nodded at her words. Y/N sighed giving a look once over before get up to go see what the true alpha wanted letting her tired little beta rest. 

The rest of the pack had assembled in the living room going through more plans.   
"Hey Liam! Wake up, you have to focus." Stiles called raising his voice and snapping fingers in front of the sleepy beta. Liam whined turning away and burying himself further into the couch.   
"Stiles, stop it. He's clearly tired." Y/N scolded him sitting beside the sleepy beta.   
"He's been like this for the past few meetings. Why is he even here?" Stiles spat back.   
"Hey its not the kids' fault." Derek jumped to Liam's defense.   
"Liam, honey?" Y/N called him calling gently not wanting to startle him.   
"...'mma" Liam mumbled.  
"Sssh I'm here sweetheart. It's ok, I know you're tired. It's ok, you rest baby." she cooed sitting beside him.

Y/N couldn't help but sigh. She wrapped her arms around Liam and pulled him onto her lap letting him snuggle into her. She hekdhim close, gently rocking him to comfort him and a pressed a kiss to his forehead every so often.   
"Let him rest, I'll fill him in tomorrow." she told Scott who sighed and smiled before nodding at her words. 

After going through the main focus of the evening, Scott and Derek dismissed the others for a short break as the rest of the pack dispersed around the house, some of them staying in the living room relaxing on their phones or watching tv, others heading to the kitchen for a snack and some of the others still in the dining room going over everything they had talked about earlier. 

Y/N stayed on the couch with Liam in her arms letting him rest against her. She could see how tired he was, he had dark circles under his eyes and lines across his forehead which she ran the pad of her thumb over trying to sooth him.  
"Poor kid." Derek replied softly sitting beside his mate seeing Liam nestled in her arms as she ran her fingers through his sandy brown hair.  
"I think I'm going to have to speak to Coach about all the pressure he's putting Liam under. Clearly it's too much and then all this with the supernatural. He's just a kid, Der. He shouldn't be involved in all of this." Y/N replied as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to Liam's forehead.   
"My poor baby." she cooed at him gently stroking his cheek with her thumb.   
"Maybe giving him a day off tomorrow to rest will do him some good?" Derek suggested.  
"Yeah, I agree. He needs it. He's already cried himself to sleep twice last week." she sighed sadly.   
"He'll be ok." Derek reassured her pressing a kiss to her forehead. She sighed and gave him a smile and looked down at Liam. Derek put his hand on Liam's knee gently. The couple loved Liam as their own and were determined to anything to help him.


End file.
